pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bulbasaur Asha
Fushigidane Satoshiego | obraz = Ash Bulbasaur.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Bulbasaur i ukryta osada'' | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = Ukryta Osada | płeć = Nieznana | zdolność = Nieznana | ewoluuje w = | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = Laboratorium profesora Oaka | ewolucja = link=Bulbasaur | gatunek = Bulbasaur }}Bulbasaur Asha (jap. サトシのフシギダネ Fushigidane Satoshiego) – to czwarty Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Kanto, ogólnie czwarty. Historia Johto thumb|left|Bulbasaur w debiucie Bulbasaur był Pokémonem, którego Ash zawsze chciał złapać, co wyjaśniono w odcinku Bulbasaur i Ukryta Osada. Kiedy Misty próbowała uchwycić dzikiego Oddisha, Bulbasaur rzucił się mu na ratunek, z łatwością pokonując zarówno Starmie Akcją jak i Butterfree poprzez dmuchanie jego Usypiającego Pyłku, usypiając go i dobijając Akcją. Później okazało się, że Bulbasaur w Ukrytej Osadzie, gdzie mieszkała Melanie, opiekował się chorymi, rannymi i opuszczonymi Pokémonami. Działał jako ochroniarz w miasteczku, był ewidentnie wrogo nastawiony do wszystkich trenerów, posuwając się aż do fizycznego ataku Misty. Później Zespół R zaatakował wioskę i próbował ukraść wszystkie Pokémony z osady. Bulbasaurowi udało się uratować Oddisha w ostatniej sekundzie i był wzruszony, gdy Ash wybiegł mu pomóc wydostać się z niebezpieczeństwa. Następnie, używając Dzikich Pnączy odbił "odkurzacz", ratując Pidgeotto. Melanie, zachęcając Bulbasaura, by dołączył Asha, tłumaczyła, że jego dalszy rozwój jest ograniczony przez pozostawanie zbyt długo w osadzie. Bulbasaur zgodził się dołączyć do Asha, ale pod warunkiem, że go pokona w bitwie. Bulbasaur przygotował się doskonale do walki z Pikachu i wykorzystując swoje pnącza, złapał przeciwnika i unieruchomił. Jednak potężny Piorun oszołomił go na tyle długo, by Ash mógł go złapać. Został po raz pierwszy użyty w walce do blokowania Zepsołu R na pokładzie Świętej Anny, używając Dzikich Pnączy. Jego pnącza zostały również wykorzystane, aby pomóc bohaterom i Zespołowi R uciec ze statku. W odcinku Tentacool i Tentacruel siedział na grzbiecie Butterfree, by walczyć z gigantycznym Tentacruelem, ale nie było to łatwe ze względu na jego gigantyczne macki. Jego debiut w walce w siłowni miał miejsce w odcinku Pokémony w krainie zapachów, gdzie walczył z Tangelą Eriki. Próbował użyć Dzikich Pnączy, ale Tangela użyła Pułapki, przykręcając się do niego, ale Ash w ostatniej chili powrócił Bulbasaura. Następnie walczył z Ayą w ''Rycerze poké-ninja'', pokonując jej Venonata przez odbicie jego Pyłu Szoku, a następnie uderzając z nowo nauczonym Nasionkiem Mocy. W ''Tajemniczy dom Ditto'', Bulbasaur został wybrany przez Asha, by pokonać Ditto Duplici, używając Ostrych Liści, jednak został pokonany przez Ditto przekształconego w Bulbasaura, który użył Dzikich Pnączy na Bulbasaurze, przewracając go. W [[EP052|''Kto zaopiekuje się Togepi?]], walczył z Ashem w turnieju, gdzie zwycięzca będzie mógł zatrzymać Togepi. Łatwo pokonał Psyducka Misty za pomocą lizania i gilgotania go. Jednak zwycięstwo nic nie znaczyło, ponieważ i tak Togepi wybrał Misty. thumb|Bulbasaur stawia opór ewolucji Bulbasaur miał okazję ewoluować po walce z potężnym Rhyhornem, gdzie oberwał bardzo silnym Usunięciem w odcinku ''Tajemniczy ogród Bulbasaura, ale odmówił, widząc wielkie Ivysaury, jak również Venusaura, którzy byli źli na niego za zniszczenie ceremonii ewolucyjnej. Pozwoliło mu to poznać potężny Słoneczny Promień. W ''Księżniczka kontra księżniczka'', Bulbasaur, wraz z Pikachu i Vulpixem Brocka, został na krótko pożyczony Misty, aby umożliwić jej konkurowanie w Festiwalu Dnia Księżniczki. Bulbasaur pojedynkował z Kinglerem, Pinsirem, Cubonem i Raticatem, a wszystkie te bitwy wygrał. Misty użyła go w finale, gdy Pikachu został pokonany. Niestety, Lickitung Jessie znokautował go. W odcinku ''Walka o odznakę'', Bulbasaur został wysłany do walki z Zespołem R. Pomimo przewagi typu, Bulbasaur mocno oberwał od Kinglera Bąbelkami, po czym przegrał. Stoczył on tylko jedną bitwę w Lidze Indygo, w odcinku Huczna runda piąta przeciwko Jeanette Fisher. Miał na początek kłopoty z Beedrillem, ale jak użył Nasionka Mocy, Beedrill został sparaliżowany, a potem pokonany. Następnie walczył ze Scytherem. Bulbasaur na początku musiał szybko unikać Siekania, a potem Prędkości. Po chwili Scyther użył Podwójnego Zespołu, ale Bulbasaur użył Dzikich Pnączy na tym prawdziwym. Ostatecznie, Bulbasaur pokonał Scythera Dzikimi Pnączami. Jeanette wybrała na ostatniego stworka Bellsprouta, który unikał ataku Bulbasaura. Gdy Bulbasaur użył kolejnej Akcji, Bellsprout odsunął się, po czym Bulbasaur uderzył w ścianę i stał się niezdolny do walki. Jego więź z Pikachu Asha została pokazana w ''Przyjaciel na śmierć i życie'', gdzie Pikachu był w stanie wykryć Poké Ball Bulbasaura w worku wśród setki skradzionych Balli. Wyspy Oranżowe Bulbasaur towarzyszył Ashowi podczas podróży po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu i był używany w drugim wyzwaniu Asha w sali Danny'ego. Starał się pomóc Pikachu wyrzeźbić sanki, ale nie był w stanie nadążyć za zespołem Danny'ego, ale Charizard pomógł im. Następnie pomógł Ashowi, Pikachu i Squirtle'owi w wyścigu w dół klifu, wykorzystując swoje pnącza do kierowania. W odcinku ''Tajemnicza groźba'', Bulbasaur został porwany przez gigantycznego stwora straszącego w kanałach Trovitopolis. Ash był tak zdenerwowany przez to, że Misty i Tracey musieli fizycznie go powstrzymać od nurkowania do wody, a Oficer Jenny wzięła go za bandytę i związała go, po czym wrzuciła do więzienia. Ash kopał i krzyczał cały czas. Z pomocą Muka uratował Bulbasaura i jego porywacza - zmutowanego olbrzyma Bulbasaur, który zostały porzucony przez burmistrza miasta. W ''Misty spotyka wielbiciela'', Bulbasaur był używany w trawiastej rundzie walki w sali Rudy'ego. Walczył z Exeggutorem, który uniknął Ostrych Liści i uderzył Bulbasaura Jajo Bombą. Bulbasaur szybko uśpił Exeggutora Usypiającym Pyłkiem, po czym go pokonał. Bulbasaur był w drużynie Asha do walki z Drake'iem w Oranżowej Lidze Mistrzów w odcinku ''Wejście Dragonite'a''. Udało mu się trafić kilka razy w Electabuzza, lecz został pokonany przez Cios Gromu. Drake został ostatecznie pokonany i Bulbasaur dołączył do reszty zespołu w Hali Sławy. Johto thumb|left|Ambasador BulbasaurBulbasaur dołączył do Asha w Johto, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkał Heracrossa w [[EP121|''Gdzie jest sok?]]. Heracross rozpoczął ssać nektar z bulwy Bulbasaura, co mu się nie podoba. Przez podróż po Johto, Bulbasaur był jednym z najstarszych członków zespołu Asha (razem z Charizardem, Squirtlem i Pikachu). W [[EP128|''Ocalić Chikoritę]], Bulbasaur był używany do walki przeciwko Chikoricie. Chociaż Bulbasaur przegrał, Ash i tak bardzo go pochwalił. Najbardziej przeżywał odejście Squirtle'a z paczki w odcinku [[EP149|''Woda, naprzód!]]. Bulbasaur został wybrany do walki z Poliwagiem Misty w odcinku [[EP153|''Pojedynek o Totodile'a!]]. Pozornie pokonał Poliwaga Ostrym Liściem, ale Poliwag przekształcił się w Poliwhirla i walczył potężnym Powaleniem. Po otrzymaniu obrażeń od Bąbelków, Bulbasaur wystrzelił w stronę Poliwhirla potężny Słoneczny Promień. Walczył też w rewanżu z Ayą w ''Mocna pajęczyna'' i, używając Dzikich Pnączy, pokonał Venonata. Bulbasaur pozostał z Ashem aż do odcinka ''Ambasador Bulbasaur'', kiedy to został odesłany do laboratorium profesora Oaka, gdzie zaczął kłócić się z innymi stworkami. Okazał się też być naturalnym liderem, najpierw rozwiązując spór terytorialny między walczącymi Bellossom i Jumpluffem. Ash użył go w ''Jeden na jednego'', gdzie walczył w Srebrnej Konferencji przeciwko Magnetonowi Vincenta. Szybko nauczył się od Pikachu i Cyndaquil, jakie popełnili błędy, zamiast korzystania z wirujących Dzikich Pnączy, zaatakował Dzikimi Pnączami każdego Magnetona, aż trafił na prawdziwego. Jego Ostre liście zostały zablokowane przez Potrójny Atak. Następnie sparaliżował go Nasionkiem Mocy, a potem pokonał Dzikimi Pnączami. Następnie walczył z Meganium, z którą miał gorzką rywalizację. Po dwóch ostatnich Słonecznych Promieniach, Pokémony zremisowały. Hoenn thumb|Z Bulbasaur MayBulbasaur powrócił do Asha w odcinku Poké Ballowe oszustwo, by spotkać Bulbasaur May. Obydwoje nawiązali dobrą przyjaźń, ale widząc bójkę Pokémonów u prof. Oaka, Bulbasaur wrócił do Kanto. Strefa Walk w Kanto W odcinku Powrót do korzeni, Ash przywołał go do swojego zespołu razem z Charizardem, Squirtlem i Pikachu do walki z Brandonem. Po przegranej Charizarda z Dusclopsem Brandona, Bulbasaur zawalczył z nim w kolejnym odcinku. Zdobył obrażenia od potężnych ataków Dusclopsa i został zmylony przez Promień Pomieszania, przez który wyszedł spod kontroli i uderzył w Asha. Bulbasaur obudził się, gdy usłyszał okrzyki Asha i wyrwał się z zamieszania, skacząc w powietrze i pokonując Dusclopsa Słonecznym Promieniem. Gdy Solrock pokonał Squirtle'a, Bulbasaur został przywołany z powrotem. Po otrzymaniu obrażeń od psychicznych ruchów i odpowiadając Ostrym Liściem i Dzikimi Pnączami, stowrki zaatakowały się razem Słonecznymi Promieniami, po czym zremisowały. Po jakimś czasie, Ash wygrał bitwę, a Bulbasaur wrócił do laboratorium profesora Oaka. Seria Diament i Perła thumb|Ash i BulbasaurPojawia się w odcinku [[EP651|''Spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi!]] w laboratorium Profesora Oaka, gdzie Heracross wysysa sok z jego bulwy, a Bulbasaur bije go Dzikim Pnączem. Bulbasaur nie został wezwany przez Asha na Konwaliową Konferencję. Seria ''Czerń i Biel Bulbasaur pojawił się w retrospekcji w odcinku Ogniste spotkanie po latach!. Ponownie spotkał Asha na koniec serii Czerń i Biel w odcinku [[EP804|''Marzenie wciąż trwa!]], gdzie on i reszta Pokémonów Ketchuma zostali uwiecznieni na zdjęciu ze swoim trenerem. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Bulbasaur jest jednym z najbardziej dojrzałych Pokémonów Asha i jest często postrzegany jako odpowiedzialny lider innych stworków swojego trenera w laboratorium profesora Oaka. thumb|Bulbasaur przerażony gigantycznym Venusaurem W przeciwieństwie do swojego najbliższego przyjaciela, hałaśliwego i niedojrzałego Squirtle'a, Bulbasaur jest ostrożny w stosunku do ludzi, prawdopodobnie ze względu na znajomość z porzuconymi przez trenerów Pokémonami w Ukrytej Osadzie. Z biegiem czasu udało mu się zaufać Ashowi, ale zachował upartą, gburowatą i chętną do bitwy postawę. Ta twarda osobowość na krótko została złagodzona podczas wizyty w ogrodzie pełnym egzotycznych roślin, gdzie Bulbasaur opracował pewne uczucia do Glooma, ale najwyraźniej nic z tego nie wyszło. Chociaż Bulbasaur jest jednym z najbardziej dojrzałych Pokémonów Asha, często ulega napadom niedojrzałości, gdy w grę wchodzi Squirtle. Widać to wiele razy w nieporozumieniach lub kłótniach między nimi. Jego największym strachem wydaje się być jego w pełni rozwinięta forma - Venusaur, dlatego też stara się unikać ewolucji. W grze W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu ]] Ruchy |} Dubbing Michele Knotz |en=Tara Jayne Michele Knotz |ja=林原めぐみ Megumi Hayashibara}} Ciekawostki *To jedyny Pokémon Asha, który powstrzymał ewolucję, gdy był na to gotowy. Zobacz też *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz 'Bulbasaur'''. Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha